


Honey Bee

by Raven_Totton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Near Death Experience, PTSD, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Totton/pseuds/Raven_Totton
Summary: This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. How can he live with himself like this? It was wrong, it was all wrong. The timing was all off!--Imagine your OTP, one of them singing this to the other as they're dying in their arms.





	1. Not Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired by my friend Becca and the song Honey Bee by Steam Powered Giraffe. So it's a bit klangsty. And actually made me cry while writing it.

_You didn't have to look my way, your eyes still haunt me to this day, but you did, yes you did._

His piercing blue eyes never once left his mind, such beautiful Windows to the soul he wants to get close to. Those eyes would never look at the way he wanted him to. At least he didn't think they ever would. Why did they look at him when it was too late. Now all that look does is hurt him even more.

_You didn't have to say my name ignite my circuits and start a flame but you did_

The way he said his name, always with such hate. Oh god how much he would of loved if he heard his name in a loving tone. During a normal time, not now, not like this. This made him want to cry and kill someone. His ears can't handle hearing his name being said so lovingly, but with a pained tone like this.

_Oh, Turpentine erase me whole Cause I don't want to live my life alone_

  
He doesn't want to let go, ever. Just keep him there in his arms, forever. But he would have to let go, he knew that, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to keep the other boy safe in his arms forever. Be the prince’s knight, ready to risk his life for the other at all costs. He doesn't want to go back to living alone with no reason to continue living. He still has scars from those days.

_Well I was waiting for you all my life Oh Why_

He spent so long just trying to reach to him. Get close to him. Never did he suspect the only time he would be close when their was such a risk of never seeing him again. He can't stand this. It hurt so much. The tears started falling as he heard it once more.

“Keith, it'll be ok.”Lance coughed more, this time with a bit of blood, “stop crying, they'll find us and save us soon.”

“That's what I'm supposed to say, you're the one hurt here.” Keith cried as he saw Lance pushing himself so much. “I'm supposed to protect you.”

Lance laughed through his coughing, “Why you're saying this like we're in some sort of romance drama and you're my love interest?”

“Maybe because you're practically dying in my arms right now?!” He said with a bite of anger, but an overall worried tone.

Lance started coughing up more blood,”Well, then I should get something off my chest before I die. I don't think I could rest in peace if you didn't know.”

Know what? The possibilities are attacking Keith, the worst but best one rises above. Is he going to confess he loves me? If he does that and Lance actually dies he wouldn't be able to move on, wouldn't be able to live with that. It's got to be something else, something stupid, something more, Lance. As of Lance liked Keith, Lance hate Keith! He did his best to pick on Keith all the time, and he always fought Keith! It's probably just going to be something like he loved Allura, or he loved Hunk, in the bro type of way, right. Before Keith could think much more Lance’s word broke through.

“I've always l-like you,” Lance looked at Keith with saddened eyes, “like loved you, but I was always too afraid to let it on that I put up a barrier. Declared you my rival so you'd think I hate you.”

Keith cried even more. Expression blank on his face. Not now, not like this. This isn't how it was supposed to happen! They were supposed to confess to each other embarrassingly while they were still safe. Not while one was on the brink of death! No. This can't be happening. His determination doubled. He and Lance would make it out of this safely and talk about it later. He decided it would be best if he didn't react and stayed quiet until then.

For now, Lance was unconscious, still breathing and still had a heartbeat, luckily. Keith had already bandaged the wounds on Lance, the main one right in the middle of Lance's chest, dangerously near his heart and lungs. Keith knew this might happen, but he didn't know it would be today, nor would it be Lance. When he thought about this situation, it was always him at the brink of death, seeing as he more often outs himself in danger than anyone else.

However, it was almost Keith, but Lance blocked the blow with his own body. Sacrificing himself for Keith, which wasn't entirely uncharacteristic of Lance. Lance would often risk himself for the better of others, it was just always the Lance thing to do. But, this time it really hurt Keith more than it hurt Lance. Keith couldn't just sit there for much longer and wait for the gala to attack again, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Lance was dying in his arms. His last words would be engraved in Keith's mind. If Lance dies now, Keith will never forgive himself, but there's nothing he can do. Yet, he still feels this is all his fault.

 

 

 


	2. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get recused. Bout it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and ish and took so long. I'm suffering clinical depression and having some issues involving it during school. Honestly I wish I wrote something better for this chapter instead of it just being their rescue.

_Set me free, my honey-bee, honey-bee_

Keith and Lance were still awaiting a rescue, though Lance was doing so more subconsciously. It was incredibly difficult to stay here and do nothing, sitting targets for the Galra. Normally Shiro or someone would have found and rescued them by now. Maybe they had their own disasters to deal with, maybe they got caught up with something. It wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure.

The words kept replaying in Keith's head, as he kept crying silently holding Lance as close as possible. He heard gunshots and bodies falling, looks like their rescue team was there. Let's just hope they're winning the fight and it's the sentries he's hearing fall over. If they don't win there's no hope left. He won't be able to talk to Lance about, whatever he's going to talk about. He looked at the sleeping beauty one more time, studying all of his features.

_You didn't have to smile at me_  
_Your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen_  
_But you did. Yes you did_

  
While Lance rarely smiled at Keith, when he did it was like Zarkon no longer existed, like nothing was ever wrong with the universe. It was if all the bad was washed away from the world. When he saw that smile he felt genuinely happy. He never wanted to leave that smile behind, keep that with him always. The warmth of him was just too much to let go.

Why must this have happened now, when it hurt too much to see Lance like this. So defenseless, in so much pain, so weak. This hurt Keith's heart more than any of his battle wounds. Not even dying could hurt him as badly as this. He wants to find the Galra that did this and kill them with his bare hands. He wants them to feel the pain they gave him and Lance, make them understand.

_You didn't have to offer your hand_  
_'Cause since I've kissed it I am at your command_  
_But you did_

While Lance didn't know it Keith always did his best to protect him at all cost, even risking his own life. When Lance got in the way of the shot that would've killed him instead, Keith could've sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes, despite not being the one in danger. Though, he sort of was in danger, in danger of losing the thing that kept him the most happy.

When the door near their hiding spot surged open Keith backed further into the spot, in case it was Galra, so they wouldn't be seen immediately. The footsteps drew near, light clacks of heels and heavy steps let Keith know Allura and Shiro had found them, they had won. He let himself sigh in relief and reveal himself to the pair.

As they rushed to him he almost fell back in Shiro’s arms, “You’re okay! W-we thought, since you, so long!”

You could see he was crying, worried for his fellow Paladins. Shiro let go of Keith slightly confused until he looked at the Lance, still unconscious in his arms. The relief and joy washed out of him and were replaced with worry. Allura looked like she was at her breaking point, ready to collapse into tears.

“What did you do?” Allura, of course still in shock due to Keith rather recent discovery of being part Galra, falsely accused the one who helped Lance as the one who hurt.

Keith held Lance tighter shaking, “Nothing. I was about to be shot, when Lance jumped into the way. He, he, risked his life.”

Shiro gave a disappointed glance at Allura, “let's get you guys out of here, and Lance to a healing pod.”

Keith nodded at a loss for any more words. He carried Lance back to the castle, with the help of Shiro and Allura. Before they go there, he asked him to not share the part where Lance got shot protecting Keith, to tell them he got shot in the midst of battle and nothing more. He wanted to keep that bit of information a secret until he sorts things out with Lance.

“Lance!” Was the first thing out of Hunk’s mouth when they walked in, followed by, “Keith, what happened to Lance?”

“Lance got shot during battle, his wound is rather fatal and we’re lucky Keith was there to bandage it up til we found them.” Shiro answered for Keith, “We need to get Lance to a healing pod asap.”

Hunk and Pidge helped Keith haul Lance into an open pod right after Shiro told them. Now Lance looked more at peace than in pain. A thousand times more beautiful than ever before. Which made Keith hurt a thousand times more. Hurt so much that while everyone left to sleep and do various activities, Keith stayed by Lance’s pod. He'd stay by Lance until he woke up fully healed. If he left Lance alone and Lance woke up to no one, he'd hate himself.

Thanks to him staying there while everyone left, he was the first person Lance saw when awaking. When stepping out of the pod he tripped and ended up falling into Keith’s arms. Stifling out a few words, “what happened while I was out?”

Keith couldn't help but smile, “Shiro and Allura found us, then helped me get you to a healing pod. Not much chaos, for once.”

Lance laughed at that, "Where's everyone? Too busy for me?"

"No, just needed some rest after the battle, I stayed behind to make sure you were okay and weren't alone when you woke." Keith blushed.

"Does this mean you like me too?" There was a glimmer of hope in Lance's eyes. Too bad it disappeared as Keith ran away with those words. Locked himself in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I have a tumblr ask now, its @honeybee-klance-ask and it ain't popylar or nothing, just for fun if you wanna ask anything bout the story to me.


	3. Not Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't handle it and Lance doesn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this in class as always, I'm thinking of doing weekly updates, so long as schedule is maintainable. Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks! This is the most popular work of mine and I'm pretty proud of it!

Keith ran to his room, if he went any faster he might've gone faster than light. He still wasn't ready to talk to Lance about this. The timing was still just, not right. They were safe now, and Lance, as far as Keith knew, had recovered. But, it still didn't feel right. If only this happened sooner in a better scenario. Like at the garrison before Keith left. Keith probably would've worked out his issues if it meant he could stay with Lance, and if Lance even liked him back then.

If he did, Keith wouldn't’ve known, he liked Lance and admired him from afar, but never had the guts to talk to him before he was declared Lance’s rival. It seemed like Lanc hated him, how could he have such a sudden change of heart? It doesn't make much sense. If Lance liked him from the start why did he claim his rival? More of simply being friends, or admiring from far like Keith did would have this make more sense.

Not only that, Lance is such a ‘ladies man’. The only girls that Keith knows Lance hasn't hit on is Pidge and Shay. So how can this guy who only ever flirts with females like a guy! There's no way he's gay. Maybe this is just some cruel joke Lance is playing on Keith. Maybe Lance just wanted to find out if Keith was gay then make fun of him for it. That's gotta be it, Lance is just trying to find another thing to tease Keith about.

Before Keith could think about it anymore the door to his room surged open. Speaking of the devil, Lance stood looking in for Keith somewhere. Keith had already hid in a corner under his blanket out of sight from everyone.

“Keith?” Lance stepped in the room cautiously, “you in here? I want to talk to you. I won't hurt you.”

Keith said nothing as Lance took a few more steps inside. He turned his head to scan the room and found the blanket covered Keith in the corner, “there you are.”

Lance walked closer to the moody pile of Keith, Keith didn't move an inch. “Come on Keith, can we talk about this?” Lance started to move the blanket off him and Keith held on tight to it where it was.

“What's there to talk about? There's nothing to talk about.”

Lance’s eyes dropped from Keith's face to the floor, “I understand if you don't like me back, I just don't want things to be weird in between us, you know?”

In a harsh strained tone Keith finally asked, “Why the hell do you even like me? I thought you hated me. I understood that, I'm not exactly likable, but you liking me? That makes no sense!”

“What are you talking about? You're like the hottest, smartest guy I know.” Lance seemed offended when Keith hated on himself, “everyone loved you! You were idolized and every girl fell for you! If anything, I'm surprised you think so lowly of yourself!”

“I've always thought lowly of myself, I can't help it. I'm always such a horrible person. And I look terrible all the time, just like you've said.” The words were being choked out as he tried not to cry.

Lance pulled Keith into a hug, “You're a great person, and honestly you're kind of hot. But, I really fell for your personality.”

“Wait, you like me?”Keith asked pausing slightly, “for my personality?”

Lance laughed, “I know, I was surprised too. So you going to answer my question?”

Keith looked confused, “What question, I don't remember you asking any question.”

“Seriously?!” Lance pulled back glaring, “Do you like me back?”

“Huh? Did you say something?” Keith smiled slightly. “‘Cause I'd really like for you to leave my room if you didn't.”

Lance grumbled slightly getting up and leaving, “We'll talk about this soon!”

Keith can't process this. The guy who claimed his rival he first time they met, liked him, for his personality. How the hell is he going to tell Lance he likes him back, but he's suffering some, disorders, that make it hard to be in relationships. If he was on Earth he would be able to get his prescribed medicine when he needed it and there wouldn't be an issue. But, without even therapy, he wouldn't be able to maintain a healthy relationship.

He doesn't want to talk about his, state, to anyone. But, he doesn't want to reject Lance either, though the worst option is being in an unhealthy relationship where Lance doesn't know what's wrong with him. Maybe he should just tell him, then he might have someone to talk to when he needs it. However, Lance might find Keith weird or insane. Lance might reject Keith if he told him. Thinking about it is just going to make it worse. Just ignoring it would make it better. Have things go back to the way they were before, yea, that should makes things better.

________________________________________________________________

A couple weeks have passed and Keith’s done his best to avoid Lance and him being alone together. Lance was trying to talk to Keith and figure out what's going to happen between them, because it seemed they never have the time. Every time Lance got the chance, Keith came up with some sort of excuse and left.

Maybe he didn't like Lance the way Lance liked him. Maybe Lance should've kept his feelings to himself and Keith wouldn't be scared off. No, Lance needed to tell him then, because it could've been his last words and he wouldn't be at peace if he never told Keith. But, still he feels like it was a mistake now. Keith clearly doesn't want anything to do with him. Maybe Keith wasn't into guys, or maybe it was just specifically him.

Lance found himself walking across the castle to a room he's never been before. It was rather empty and roomy, a giant window displaying the space outside in front of him. It looked so beautiful and calming. Perfect for thinking about life and simply destressing. The only thing in the room was a couch sort of encarved against the floor that turn into a bit of a wall further down. Of course, Lance found himself laying across a portion of this couch looking out at the stars and planets passing by.

Lance thought about what he should do to fix this situation between him and his fellow paladin. He came up with a few options to chose from: sort it out in person with Keith privately, confront Keith in front of everyone, or write to Keith about in some sort of letter then slide it under his door and hope for the best. He's not sure which to choose though he's been debating pros and cons of each, they all seem to level out.

Luckily he has some time to think, and this room was the perfect place to do such. It's like a place completely away from the rest of the universe. So calming, relaxing, comfortable, peaceful, perfect for a nap don't you think? Sure Lance did when he became unconscious, dreaming about the possibilities.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice I put three options for Lance to choose as a way to confront Keith about the option. I'm not sure which one I should write so I'm leaving it up to you guys, comment what you want me to write!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance confronts Ketih and all issues are solved(not really, but almost).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy I managed to get this done! I only got one comment suggestion so I used that and I think that's the best one with the best outcome.

Lance woke up still a little hazed and out of it. After taking, presumably, a short nap, Lance finally found out what he wanted to do. He'd confront Keith by himself. No need for others to get in the way, though it might've been easier since there would be nowhere for Keith to run. Although, it could cause them to become targets of a lot of things. He decided the letter would be too indirect and Keith could just easily ignore it so that was a no go too. Looks like he's going to find out how to get Keith alone with him for a bit of a one on one talk. 

He found this to be rather challenging since Keith kept avoiding him. It seemed the closer he got the further Keith pushed him away. It was so aggravating, positively the worst possible outcome from Lance’s decision. Lance would've preferred actually dying to this, because this is a lifetime of hell. Maybe he was in hell, because no matter how much he tries to fix things, no one's allowing him too. Maybe he should tell someone, wait no, they'd just fuck it up more if he got anyone in it. He’ll just suffer in silence. That's the best idea ‘til he can properly confront Keith and talk to him.

He’ll just continue with this living hell until he's allowed to move on.

________________________________________________________________

Keith wasn't dealing with this much better than Lance. He feels like he’s going insane, because as much as he wants to be with Lance forever, he's afraid of Lance leaving him forever. God he loved that boy, but he loved that boy too much. He’s still pretty sure this is just some sort of prank. Lance was too good for him, Lance was also totally straight! He wants to tell Shiro, but he’s still not comfortable to talk about even with someone who’s as close to him as Shiro. God, he just wants to die now. He’s sick of living through this hell over and over. The only time guys ever ‘liked’ him, they turned out to be straight guys just wanting to harass him and get blackmail and shit like that. Lance seemed to dislike him anyways, always insulting him, fighting with him. Admittedly, if Lance really liked Keith he wouldn't hesitate to go out with that boy, but he's not sure that Lance really does. Fucking hell, how can he get out of this torture? Maybe he should talk to the guy himself. 

He should stop pushing him away and see if he actually likes him. That would be nice, though he’s still afraid. If only he could have the safety of the Earth’s medications to keep him sane through this all. Or at least, a therapist to talk to and just get it all out. What if this never happened. What if he never left Earth, never got booted out of the Garrison. What if life went back to the way it was before as if this never happened. Would Lance still ‘like’ him. Would he become friends with Pidge they way he was. Would he have been able to fight the way he does without getting in trouble? He doubts that would be true, he’d be sent to prison for fighting like this unless he was fighting in a war against the enemy. Like he is now, but it's a galactic enemy. What if the Galra took over Earth. 

Stop thinking like that Keith, get those thoughts out of your mind. Keep thinking like that you'll have an attack in battle and lose, possibly die. Oh god, that's even worse. Stop it. Stop it. 

“Stop it!” Shit, he just said that aloud didn't he?

No one probably heard, they're all busy somewhere else doing whatever. Besides if they did hear would they even wonder why he just screamed. No, they wouldn't. He should just, go to bed now.

________________________________________________________________

Lance could've sworn he heard Keith’s voice say something, but decided to brush it off. Wait, everyone's most likely asleep, so Keith’s probably alone in his room. This is the perfect time to talk to him! He just needs to walk over to Mullet head’s room, knock and hope Keith answers, or let's him in. 

That's all he has to do, so why is he still hesitating. Why is he just standing in front of Keith's room twiddling with his thumbs. Oh god, if Keith opened the door to leave right now he'd just see Lance standing there. He might think he was a creep or something. He should just knock, he'll wing it from there.

As he was about to knock the door opened revealing the raven haired boy Lance had been trying to talk to for so long now. He went to open his mouth to speak when he realized the arms wrap around him as a face was buried into his chest.

“You okay Keith?” Lance had managed a stable stance before they fell and kept his arms wrapped around the smaller boy awaiting a response.

“No, I'm depressed and have none of the help I had back at Earth,” he started with tears, “Not even a fucking therapist. And I like you and you like me, or I hope you actually do, and I want to date you, but I don't know if it would be healthy with my mentality and I just want to go and cry hiding under my blanket.”

Lance held back a laugh as he asked Keith, “Want me to carry you to the bed and you can just talk to me?”

He didn't get a verbal response, but he could feel Keith nod into his chest. He carefully lifted the depressed boy bridal style and walked the two to the bed, closing the door behind them. He placed Keith down, them wrapping him into a little sad sushi roll with the blanket and sitting down himself.

“So, I'm not an expert or anything, but if there's anything I can do to help let me know.” Lance smiled softly before continuing, “I'm here for you babe, you can trust me.”

“Thanks for understanding,” Keith wiping away a tear then smiled slightly, “it's just a little hard right now, but as soon as I feel sane enough I'll definitely think about possibly dating you.”

“Well hopefully that time’s soon and hopefully you decide to be my boyfriend, because God how much I would love to brag about you.” 

“Well, you can still call me your boyfriend if you want.” Keith laughed, “But don't expect too much couple-y shit with me.”

Lance laughed and hugged the less depressed roll, “Deal. Now, do yo want me to sleep here with you or go back to my room?” 

Keith unwrapped the blanket to invite Lance in a as a silent invitation for him to stay with him for the night. So the two fell asleep cuddling and it was cute as well as incredibly gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly my favorite chapter so far. And straight up Keith is me, especially being a sushi roll that rarely lets others enter. (Also edit:I'll be rereading the story an trying to fix any grammar mistakes.)


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter update. Just an authors note.

So I want to just like say some.stuff before the next chapter. First things first, has anyone noticed why of the memes/Klance comics I've been putting in? Anyways! So obviously I have some issues haha. So sorry if anyone seems out of character or anything HAHA! Also if anyone was wondering because I realized I didnt explain but this is in an au close to the canon show, but slightly different ((and the war honestly isn't that bad and ends without needing voltron killing or anything but basically lotors good enough to make zarkon just stip and galra are nice now but Allura still salty.)). Honestly straight up they will get back to Earth. Pidge will have a happy family(the Holts to I guess), despite not really bringing in the other paladins in I love them a lot. Honestly I love hunk and want my precious cinnamon roll to have the best ending. But, this is a Klance fic and if I even start making the others more present it might turn into Hunk appreciation and SHIRO ISN'T DEAD. So yea. Sorry about that. And i moderate comments to keep things appropriate, so don't be afraid to comment because 9/10 times I'll approve. also who else fucking loved chapter 4 with shushi roll Keith? Like fucking Smol Sad Keith Bean™ carefully wrapped up in blanket by Overly Caring Boyfriend Lance™. Like, fuck me with a spoon that was gay AF and thats coming from an agender busexual!

I think that's it.

Oh also, I make typos 24/7 because I'm Smol Tired Potato™ and I do my best to fix hem when I see the, but some slip by.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So spring break! Early post:3 hope y'all like it.

Lance had woken up calmly, ready to stretch his arms out when he realized one of them was under something sort of heavy. He tried to slowly pull it out from under when his vision of the beautiful Keith next to him appeared. He blushed suddenly remembering what happened last night. The two finally talked, Keith broke and Lance tried to fix him. And Keith was Lance’s boyfriend now. Nothing could ruin Lance’s day now. Not when he's got this dark angel here in his arms, was it creepy to stare at someone when they were sleeping? Maybe if they weren't as close as they were, but this was definitely normal.

He started toying with the hair sticking to Keith’s neck awaiting the others awakening. Looking at the beauty before him, wondering what could be going through their mind.

________________________________________________________________

Keith had been mainly awake for a while now, but simply not willing enough to move in case it woke the other. He didn't want to leave this spot, ever, it was incredibly comfortable. The only issue is, they have shit to do and there's a chance of someone seeing the two together and getting the wrong idea.

Before he could even think about having Lance leave his room there was a knock his door which caused his inaudible mumble, “shit.”

Lance seemed to hear and replied in a hush tone, “what’s wrong babe?”

“Someone’s at the door,” he answered roughly, “stay here while I answer it babe.”

With that Keith gave Lance a quick kiss before going to the door to open it. He just noticed he fell asleep in his day clothes and they felt so much more uncomfortable now, trying to stretch a bit to relax himself into the outfit. Turning to the door opening it just enough to see the person outside and let them see him. As soon as he opened it he did a mental face plant.

“Keith, are you doing okay buddy?” Shiro seemed rather worried, genuine.

All the red paladin had to do was nod with a smile, adding a, “Yea, I'm fine.”

Unfortunately this made Space Dad suspicious, “whatcha hiding in your room there? Dead bodies, Lance?”

Shit, shit shit shit shit! “What? No, why would Lance be in my room any ways?” Damn did his voice just crack? Fuck Shiro’s gotta be onto him.

“Well Lance isn't in his room and we've been looking for him everywhere, if he isn't here we’re worried he got shot out the airlock or something.”

“Fine,” with hesitation he opened the door to reveal Lance laying on the bed half asleep, “he slept here last night to, comfort me.” A blush appeared as he said the last bit.

“Wait, wait wait wait. He. Slept here. To comfort you? Shouldn't you have gone to his room for comfort?”

“No, he came to my room to talk to me and I broke down and yada yada.”

By this time Lance came up behind Keith and rested his head on the short boy’s shoulder, “Hey Shiro, what’s up?”

Shiro smiled, “Just looking for you Lance. So, are you and Keith, a thing or something?”

Both Paladins turned a bit more red, Lance of course answering, “Yea, that's not a problem right?”

“No, no. Just glad you finally did, don't be to fluffy though, Pidge finds it disgusting.” Shiro laughed.

“Pidge can bite me, but there's no need to worry, me and Keith made a deal to not be very couple-y for a while.” Lance lifted his head and grinned.

The three of them talked a bit in the hallway until Shiro remembered they were needed in the control room and walked with the two there.

________________________________________________________________

As soon as the three entered the room.

“Lance!” Hunk tackled Lance, “You okay? I tried to find you to talk about something this morning, but I couldn't find you anywhere!”

“I'm fine! I was just with Keith that’s all.” Lance laughed.

“Don't tell me you two were..?” Pidge asked disgusted.

Keith straightened in surprise, “NO NO NO. PIDGE DON'T YOU DARE EVEN START TO THINK THAT WAY.”

Pidge kept looking at Keith in a very suggestive way, eventually causing the red paladin chasing the green one for quite a while. Shiro ending up having to stop them as Allura explained the situation. They going to answer a distress signal that came from a nearby moon, something about a crash of some sort. Honestly, Keith couldn't completely focus on what Allura was saying, instead eyeing Lance, taking note of his every feature. This would be far from the first time he's observed the blue paladin, it was something to keep him entertained.

While Keith was focused on Lance, he still got the most of the whole plan knowing when and how to respond and everything. So, when Pidge attacked him with her suggestive question and faces he couldn't figure out why.

“Come on! You and him are totally a thing now right?” She prodded, currently actually on Keith’s back.

With a sigh the boy responded, “Yes we are, you've got a problem with that?”

“Aw! My big depressed bro-friend finally got his dumb boyfriend!” She poked his cheek, “but don't do that lovey gay stuff in front of me. And if you guys ever do anything, don't make me puke by talking about it.”

“Don't worry Kat,” Keith laughed throwing her onto a seat, “we made a deal that we wouldn't do coupley stuff for a while.”

Kicking into the air she responded with, “Yes! Yes! Thank you! Also, he's not going to steal our time right? Cause I really need some time without Dad Shiro, Cinnamon roll Hunk, CCGM, Allura with her mice, and your boyfriend Lance. Like I love them all, but sometimes I just need some time to theorize without their judgement, they may not say it directly, but you can tell, you can tell!”

“As if I'd let him, he'd have to fight me. Then he'd probably die, because honestly he brings guns to my knife fight, which isn't exactly wise.”

“Yea, it's like he's got a death wish or something.”

“Hey, can we get off this topic and now start talking about the theories instead? I think I have something to add to the Haggar and Zarkon have some sort of kid who's a total prick or something.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you if I brought in other characters they'd sort of, take over. I can't help it! I did my best to make it seem natural and stuff. I hope you like it! Also the next chapter might get a little kangsty. CB if you couldn't tell, Keith's suffering from depression and honestly it's going to make life hell for him for at least the next couple of chapters. Next chapter is definitely going to be late, I'm dealing with a bunch of stuff, especially how the docs I used to write this on was deleted. Stupid school>:Y


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance start worrying about how everything will logo once they return to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late!!! I've been a bit busy and stuff. Also, follow my tumblr @honeybee-klance-ask for updates on chapter work and such!

It had been a while since the last time Keith listened to his music, and it was much needed to let him stay at peace. All the Paladins, other than Shiro, had their phones since day one, but had no way to charge them and they were useless without Internet or telephone lines, no means of communication through them. Though they could still play music and take and store photos. Recently Hunk and Pidge created sort of chargers for their phones to be powered by the castle without using much of the castle’s power. 

 

Thus Keith is going back to listen to his music again for the first time in many months.  He in all honestly had a broad range of songs he listened to, many by a band called Steam Powered Giraffe, he had a loud roommate back at the garrison that would often play the band's songs aloud which introduced Keith to the SteamPunk songs. His favorite being Honeybee, one he listened to often without really relating to it until now. Now every single verse has a deeper meaning to him. Connecting him to the time Lance confessed. The scariest time of his goddamn life. 

 

As each verse played he flashed back to the time before. Why did this song hide such a dark scene and how did he not realize before. He had listened to it so many times and not a single had he ever thought. Who were they talking about when writing this song. Was it real or fiction. He didn't know, he should know, but he didn't know. It just hurt to listen to this again, thinking only about one thing, one scene, one person. Lance. How he was almost killed. How if Keith would find the Galra that did it and rip to shreds. How he was almost in Lance’s place, how much it hurt him to see that face of despair, face of bliss, at the same time. 

 

_ Hello Goodbye, 'Twas nice to know you, How I'll find myself without you, That I’ll never know, I let myself go. _

 

What if Lance didn't jump in the way, what if he was the one who almost died instead, what if he did die. The team would be sad, yea, would take them some time to get over it, but they would. They would get used to not havi Keith, they'd find someone else to pilot red. It might be difficult, but they would. Every paladin here was replaceable if they were killed, disappeared, or just plain quit. The team would not be the same, sure, but they would move on. But if Lance was dead, Keith wouldn't be able to stay in the team anymore, he'd lose all hope. He would be the only team member that didn't leave the first stage of grief. He would do his best to join Lance in whatever thing there is after death. 

 

Won't his mind shut up and let him sleep for once. Seriously, it keeps coming up with these stupid, ideas, theories. This was far from the first time he was stuck in this insomnia state, though this was possibly the worst it’s ever been. Normally his mind would turn off by now and he would be able to rest. Now it won't power off, keeps on thinking about Lance and what could've happened instead of what did happen. 

 

God, he was thinking like Slav now. All the possible realities that could be so terrible. Guess this is what his school before the garrison meant when they said he was a genius in the Existential category. A hindered percent questioning realities and the reasons for everything. 

 

At least they don't have to fight Galra anymore, they're just waiting for the castle to arrive on Earth, so they can go back to their families and everything. Though, Keith wasn't sure where he'd go now. Shiro might take him in, though Lance might drag him to his family a his boyfriend, but that might be a little while after Lance returns.

 

They've been gone for almost a year it seems, how would the world react to their return? Would the same people who captured Shiro would capture them upon return? Or would they make a safe landing? Anything could happen to them.

 

____________________________________

 

Little did Keith know just in the other room Lance was thinking many similar thoughts. He was thinking about how to tell his family about everything that happened, including how Keith was now his boyfriend. That would be the hardest, since while they knew he was a biromantic asexual, but he never successfully got a partner. 

 

His Mama will probably think he's kidding. About it all, and his older siblings’ will think it's a ruse, while his youngers’ will be entranced by the story. Though the presence of him alone may make them believe him, seeing as the probably think he's dead or something.

 

His Mama would probably burst into tears. She wouldn't believe he was real at first. Then she'd call in Papa to confer with her that it wasn't just her sleep deprivation causing her to hallucinate. Then the both would give him a tight hug. 

 

His Mom’s hug. That brought tears to his eyes. He decided to wipe away those tears and go to the other boy. He figured they might still be awake as well. Not bothering to.knock, he found this true as he was meant with the mullet holding his blade close to the other boy. Then letting out a sigh, relaxing the blade to the side.

 

“Hey, babe,” Lance gulped, “so I see you're still awake.”

 

Keith sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him to indicate for Lance to sit, “what's the matter, anticipated for you to go home?”

 

“Yea, you too? I mean I'm sure you've got a family to see,” Lance sat next to Keith, resting his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder. 

 

The boy looked at his hands, “Well, I'm not sure if my mom's alive, but I know my dad's dead for sure. Only child, dad was orphaned to, so, no. I don't “got a family to see”. Shiro’s probably going to take me in. Unless someone else does.”

 

Idea hit the Cuban boy, “What if you lived with me and my family. You're already my boyfriend, so I think they'll accept you pretty easily.”

 

“Really? Do they like know your sexuality and everything, like accept you?” Keith leaned his head onto Lance's.

 

“Yea, biromantic asexual,” he smiled, “they're honestly really accepting of everything LGBT+, I have a male to female trans sister. Quite a few different gendered siblings. My youngest is androgynous. They're also polyamorous, panromantic, and bisexual. My oldest is genderfluid demiromantic.” you could see a twinkle in the paladin's eyes as he explained his family a bit.

 

“Wow. Asexual? Looks like we have that in common.” Keith giggled staring at Lance's face, “They seem really supportive. I'd love to meet them soon babe.”

 

“Can I kiss you,” it was like the Cuban read this Galra’s mind.

 

“Of course.” With that the two kissed, and kissed. Eventually they were in a full on makeout session.

 

Then afterwards they had a cuddle session, talking until their minds shut off, no longer worrying about everything, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! I'm one to overthink about possibilities and stuff, so this was really jist me being me*shrug*. Also I fucking got my nails done so typing this was really fucking hard, like shit. Also the sound was just, RAGH.


End file.
